Stuart Sisters
by FanWoman21
Summary: The two Stuart sisters, both betrothed to the sons of King Henry come to French court. Mary, Queen of Scotland, is betrothed to Francis while Isla, the bastard child of King James, is betrothed to Sebastian, the bastard son of Henry. The two sisters deal with secrets, darkness, betrayal as well as love. Cover to come later.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The two Stuart sisters, both betrothed to the sons of King Henry come to French court. Mary, Queen of Scotland, is betrothed to Francis while Isla, the bastard child of King James, is betrothed to Sebastian, the bastard son of Henry. The two sisters deal with secrets, darkness, betrayal as well as love.

Isla - Cassadee Pope

Mary - Adelaide Kane

Sebastian - Torrance Coombs

Francis - Toby Regbo

Again I'm not good at doing any stories that take place in the 1500's so if you have any constructive advice please share it with me or if you want to be a beta that would help as well.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Isla's auburn hair flowed in light waves down to the middle of her back as she twisted uncomfortably in her tight corset. She was the older sister of Queen Mary of Scotland and the bastard daughter of King James V of Scotland. When her father had died days after Mary's birth, Isla had only been four years old and she had already lost her mother so she was afraid that Marie de Guise would send her away but that wasn't the case. It seemed that right before he died King James made a marriage agreement for Isla with King Henry's bastard son Sebastian. Unlike Mary who had come to France at six to meet Francis and become betrothed to him Isla had been at a French convent since her father had died. She knew that Marie had hated her but she didn't think that the hate had run that deep. Isla was joined by her little sister nine years later and while Isla held no resentment towards Mary for being Queen, she didn't want the job herself, she sometimes hated how she was pushed aside like she was nobody. A hand held hers and Isla looked over to see brown eyes looking at her in sympathy.

Mary had never liked how her mother spoke of Isla because unlike her mother and her mother's family she loved Isla. She knew that her ladies in waiting would show Isla kindness she could only hope that her sister didn't get lost in her despair. She knew that it was a good thing that her older sister had been betrothed to Sebastian de Poitiers since birth otherwise she was sure that Isla would have been executed instead she was sent to a French convent the same one that Mary found herself at the tender age of nine. At least Isla would have her dog, Sterling to keep her company. She looked into her sister's hazel green eyes and smiled reassuringly hoping that her older sister would find love with Sebastian. The carriage pulled to a stop making them both sigh.

"Your grace," one of her guards said opening the door and holding out a hand to help her down.

"Thank you," Mary whispered as she took the offered hand and stepped down.

Mary wanted to make a comment when the knight never said a word to Isla and made her get down by herself but she held back instead figuring she would wait until later to do so when there was not an audience. Isla didn't seem to be upset about it instead she held her chin up high and took Mary's hand. Seeing her friends she pulled Isla with her as she ran to them happy for seeing her friends once again.

Isla listened as the ladies talked and sighed because she felt like an intruder but Greer seemed to be including her by standing beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl fixed her hair since it was windblown and not good enough to see the French royals and saw Kenna doing the same with Mary. There was something about Kenna that Isla just didn't like and she didn't understand why but figured she would leave it be for now. Lola seemed pleasant enough but Isla got the feeling that the girl resented Mary for being queen in a way while Greer and Ailey seemed like the only ones with no ulterior motives other than finding a good husband. Two men walked towards Isla and Mary and the two gripped each other's hands supporting each other. Mary was greeted first by Francis and she watched as sparks flew between them hoping that Francis did not turn out to be like his father, who she heard was not a kind man. Sebastian greeted her and she smiled because he was handsome which is something he had going for him and he seemed kind.

"Lady Isla," Sebastian greeted.

"You can just call me Isla since we are to be married," Isla said with a smile into his blue-green eyes. She could tell from the way the ladies acted that was not the way she was supposed to address him but she couldn't find it in her to care because they were to be married after all.

"Of course Isla I apologize. You can call me Bash I prefer it to Sebastian," he said with a genuine smile.

Sebastian had been weary to learn that he was betrothed to the bastard daughter of King James V of Scotland and that they were to be married in a month's time but seeing her act so bold made him think that he might just fall in love. It helped that she was beautiful and he was attracted to her but nonetheless Sebastian refused to be like his father and instead vowed to try to make their marriage work and fall in love with the beautiful girl before him. As Bash led her to the castle Isla knew that she was in for an quite a day.

~Stuart Sisters~

Mary and Isla were gathered with Francis, Bash, King Henry and Queen Catherine in a private meeting. The two sisters were about to learn about when they would be married and the stipulations of the betrothals. Isla had a feeling from the gleam in King Henry's eyes that it would not be good she just didn't know how bad it would be.

"Isla of Scotland will marry my son Sebastian in a month's time and upon the wedding Sebastian shall receive a title of his choosing. There is the stipulation that if Isla refuses then she will lose her head," King Henry said with a smirk.

Isla saw Mary glare and she was about to say something but Isla stopped her little sister. She was glad that Mary wanted to defend her but they were in French court right now and as such they needed to be careful who they upset. Isla could deal with this, it wasn't the most ideal situation and it would be hard but she could deal with it. She saw Sebastian with an angry look in his eyes pointed at his father and it was that moment that Isla fell a little bit more in love with him. He didn't know her and he was being respectful as well as protective of her which was something she could admire.

"I have no plans to refuse your grace. I will marry your son in a month's time," Isla said bowing slightly with a fake smile on her face.

"Mary you will have to wait to wed Francis until such a time I deem it worthy," King Henry said sweeping out of the room with Catherine following him.

Isla turned to try to comfort her sister knowing the situation wasn't ideal for Scotland only to have her sister stomp away and she held back on rolling her eyes because it was slightly childish for a queen but given the situation she would excuse it. She turned and saw Francis leave her alone with Bash and she smiled at him.

"I understand that this isn't the most ideal situation but, forgive me if this is forward, I demand to be respected. I am under no illusion that you might have extramarital affairs but have enough decency to not shove it in my face and respect me," Isla said trying to sound brave.

"Lady Isla let's get one thing clear I am nothing like my father. When I found out about our betrothal just last month I vowed to be better than him and try to love you so have enough respect for me not to compare me to my father," Bash said angry as he walked away from her.

Bash wasn't surprised that she had said that and while a part of him respected that she had the decency to stand up for herself another part of him was angry for being compared to his father. He sighed as he made his way to the stables figuring that maybe a quick ride before the wedding would help clear his head and he would apologize to Isla later tonight when he saw her. He wanted this to work and given the stipulations they had no choice in the matter so after clearing his head he would talk with Isla so that she understood him and maybe they could move forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Isla walked to the creek and picked up stones to throw into the water. Sterling was behind her sniffing around the grass and keeping watch over her. She felt bad about how she treated Bash and wanted to apologize but didn't know how to approach him so instead she was outside. She threw a rock into the water frustrated when she heard Sterling start barking and turned to see him run into the woods. Isla called out for him and started running after him only to have Bash grab her stopping her.

"Isla stop," Bash ordered.

"My dog just ran into the woods and if it hadn't been for you stopping me I could have caught him," Isla said frustrated and feeling everything catch up to her.

"Sterling will come back but you must never go into those woods Isla," Bash begged knowing the horrors that were inside those woods.

"Fine," Isla stated frustrated as he let her arms go and went to walk away only to stop suddenly and turn towards Bash, "I'm sorry for assuming that you would be like the king Bash."

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Bash said sighing as he examined her.

Bash could tell that she was frustrated with herself and feeling emotional from everything that had happened today. Not only had she found out that she had a month to marry him otherwise she would die but the two of them had gotten into a fight on their first day though judging the fact that both of them had taken some time alone before talking to each other, instead of sleeping with other people, held hope. He saw that Isla was close to tears and placed a hand on her cheek which was cold and she sighed putting her own hand over his.

"I'm sorry I just don't like court. I grew up in a convent because Marie de Guise couldn't kill me and wanted me gone. I know everyone is judging me for not knowing certain things and now I'm marrying a stranger, no offense Bash," Isla explained.

"I understand Isla. I grew up being hated by Catherine who claimed that I was of no relation to Francis or my other siblings. She detests me but she knows that she cannot touch me because my father would have her head otherwise but still I not only tread a line but I feel alone sometimes," Bash said opening up to her because not only did his fiance understand but it seemed that she had it worse because she had no one for a long time.

"I am assuming that it would be inappropriate to kiss you," Isla whispered feeling the cold get to her.

"I think we can stand to break a few rules," Bash said with a smirk wrapping his free hand in her hair.

Isla felt the breath leave her body as Bash tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her closer. She didn't have any experience so she didn't know what to do instead choosing to grip his arms and let him control the kiss. The kiss was slow and when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth she gasped but he ended it not wanting to go too far. He saw her blush and enjoyed that he made her feel that way.

"I'm sorry Bash if that wasn't up to standards I've never," Isla said looking down as she tried to explain.

"Trust me Isla I enjoyed that and you need not worry about experience trust me everything will be alright," Bash said cradling her face in his hands and she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you Bash but I feel I must go get ready for the wedding," Isla said not wanting to pull away but knowing that she had to.

Bash watched her walk away and smiled when she stopped a few feet ahead and turned to look at him before hurrying to the castle. He looked to the woods not wanting to in there but the dog meant a lot to his future bride so he would do it for her so that she would smile. Bash had a feeling that his time with Isla was going to be interesting though learning that he was her first and only kiss excited him in many ways but he had to be controlled because unlike Francis who could do whatever he wanted with no consequences, Bash had to be careful and so did Isla. Together they would get through the horrors of French court and maybe they would find love along the way.

~Stuart Sisters~

Isla sighed as the girls got her ready for the wedding and she found herself missing the convent. At the convent she farmed land, took care of animals though her favorite was the horses, and worked the land. Here it was all politics, secrets, makeup and fancy dresses. She didn't like it and sighed wondering if Bash would be okay with a woman who didn't like these things. Mary finally led her away to the wedding and Isla put on a mask smiling as everything progressed. The music played as the married couple danced and Isla narrowed her eyes as she saw Colin, Lola's love interest, handed Mary a cup of wine but seemed displeased when she didn't drink it. Isla laughed when Mary dragged her to the dance floor and they started spinning around. It was the first time she felt happy and she stopped looking over at Bash who was watching with interest. Feathers started falling and she held out her hand as they touched her hand, Mary on the other hand looked lost in a memory and Isla wanted to ask but soon the couple was called for the consumption. Mary and her ladies wanted to go watch but Isla found that intruding so she decided to retire to her room. She ran her hand over the staircase when a voice surprised her. Isla jumped and turned to find Bash standing behind her on the stairs.

"Milady," Bash said with a smirk knowing that calling her that might annoy her.

"I told you Bash it's Isla," Isla said blushing as she tried to ignore how attractive she found him.

"A lady as beautiful as you deserves to be cherished," Bash flirted knowing that it was working when he touched her arm and she leaned into him.

"I must be careful Bash," Isla said afraid.

"I know trust me. I want to know my bride before the wedding though," Bash said, "But for now I have a present for you." Before Isla could question him Bash whistled and Sterling came running up the staircase.

"Sterling," she sighed with relief.

Isla crouched down being careful of her dress and hugged her dog to her. She sighed as she grabbed the rope around his neck and stood up. She stopped to look at Bash for a moment and kissed his cheek walking away to her room before he could say something. Tomorrow they could figure things out between them and then go from there but right now she wanted this exhausting night to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Events could affect someone and change everything before you could blink. Lola's love interest had attempted to rape Mary only to be found dead. Isla knew that something more sinister was going on and finding out that it was someone in French court also surprised her. It was the events with Colin that forced Isla and Bash into a situation that they could not get out of and changed their lives. Isla, Bash, Francis, Mary, her ladies, Catherine, and the king himself were standing in court after being summoned and a deep bit of fear settled into her stomach.

"Given the events that have transpired with that boy Colin I have made a decision," the king said an evil glint in his eye, "Tomorrow evening Isla of Scotland and my son Bash will be wed."

"Your grace this is too soon, you said a month," Mary tried to protest wrapping her arm around her older sister.

"Don't try me Mary because while you are Queen of Scotland we are in France and Isla is nothing but a bastard. If either of you keep protesting she will be beheaded," Henry warned.

"It is fine Mary I will do it," Isla said coldly trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

That seemed to be all that Henry wanted and Isla hurried out of the room sick. She cared about Bash, that was not the problem and she knew that he wasn't like his father but she was afraid. Isla also knew that she was leverage against Mary right now given the queen would do anything for her sister. The cards had been dealt and all Isla could do was deal with them.

~Stuart Sisters~

Isla sat by the water in the cold setting sun with Sterling. Tears finally escaped her eyes as she realized that she was just some piece of chess to use against Mary and it made her feel so many things including anger and bitterness but she knew it was not Bash's fault which was why when he approached her cautiously she smiled at him. He sat down next to her and boldly wrapped his arm around her in comfort which she gracefully accepted.

"I am sorry about my father he is a hard man," Bash tried to say without also saying anything horrible about his father since he was the king.

"Your father is many things not good but I fear saying it since it would not be appropriate," Isla said angry and upset.

"I agree with you Isla. I must warn you that the first time will hurt but I need you to trust me to take care of you and not hurt you, well if I can help it anyway," Bash said running a hand up and down her arm in a soothing motion.

Isla sat by the water with her future husband with her head on his shoulder as she looked out. She was at least relieved that he knew the reason she was upset was because of the quickness of it not because of him. She knew that they would fall in love with each other soon because Isla was already on her way there but she also wished for the extra month back to get to know him. She closed her eyes knowing that tomorrow she would marry a man gentle enough to take her into consideration and love her someday instead of a man like Henry and that was her only comfort at the moment.

~Stuart Sisters~

Isla was nervous but she would not turn back nor would she look back. Mary had tried to reassure her that there was something to be done but the older girl was firm in her decision to marry Bash. He was the best choice out of the many there were especially for a bastard child of a dead king. Isla's wedding dress was one she picked and liked as well and was glad that her sister the Queen of Scotland had gotten her gowns she would like not those that Catherine or Henry liked. The gown was a princess or pearl gown made of shimmering satin material and in place of buttons were gold, blue and white pearls.

"Are you ready sister?" Mary asked handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Yes are you sure you want to be the one holding the back of my dress instead of one of your ladies?" Isla asked in response.

"You are my sister and I am queen so I will do as I please and Henry knew this," Mary said proudly and Isla smiled as she was very proud of her sister in that moment.

Isla took some deep breaths trying to calm her nerves as the doors opened and led her to the throne room. There luckily wasn't too many people there, not like there would be for Francis and Mary's wedding but there was still a red carpet leading the way and Isla stopped for a moment looking up as her eyes met Bash's at the front where he stood with a priest and his brother. She felt Mary's pick up the back of her dress so it wouldn't drag and knew that it was time. Isla suddenly didn't feel afraid anymore as she continued to look at Bash and made her way to him. Finally his hand touched hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze and she knew somehow, someway that he was her destiny. Bash was the one she was meant to be with and though they did not know each other that well she knew that being in love would come later when the time was right. No matter what came their way they would face it together, though little did she know that soon enough darkness would come for the whole castle.

* * *

><p><strong>A link for the wedding dress is provided on my profile if anybody actually wants to see what it looks like. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Isla took a shaky breath and looked into Bash's blue eyes trying to calm down. It was time for the consummation and though Henry had been an asshole by forcing them into this he had done them a kindness by making it so that nobody would be watching but there would be an examination of their chambers to make sure and if Isla was not pregnant in three months time then she would die. She tried not to think about that knowing that the only reason they were allowed this kindness was because they were not actually the next rulers. She felt a hand cup her cheek and she gripped Bash's waist as she tried to calm her nerves.

"It'll be alright," Bash whispered knowing that there were guards outside listening in to make sure it actually happened.

"Sorry," Isla said not wanting to make this bad for him.

"I'm not going to lie it will hurt at first but I promise to be gentle," Bash promised.

Bash pulled her into a kiss and Isla got lost in it knowing that she had to trust her husband otherwise it was going to hurt. She sighed feeling herself calm down a little as Bash held her out of her dress until she was naked and she blushed as Bash lay her down on the bed before undressing himself. Just when she thought that she would freak out and get lost in her nerves Bash was over her kissing her once again.

"Relax it will be okay," Bash promised not wanting to hurt Isla but knowing that it would hurt at first.

"I trust you," Isla whispered nervous still but not because she didn't trust Bash but because this would be her first time.

Bash gazed down at the beauty before him knowing that he would be her first and was amazed at the beautiful sight that met him. He knew she was scared and he need her to relax otherwise it would hurt worse than just the initial entry. He kissed her again feeling her melt in his touch which was good as his hand wandered down to her opening.

"Bash," Isla whispered gasping.

She gasped when she felt a thumb rub slow circles over her opening sex making her breath quicken. Isla wrapped her hands around his neck holding onto the kiss tensing slightly when a finger eased inside gently to open her up. She moaned as the pain eased and he slowly moved the finger back and forth. Bash moved from her mouth to her neck as another finger was added though he paused when she tensed he paused to give her time to adjust. He knew this would be a slow process and was willing to be patient but damn the sounds she made drove him crazy.

"I'm okay," Isla reassured when the pain lessened feeling relieved that he was being patient and gentle with her.

She moaned when he started nipping her neck then soothing the bites and he curled his fingers and she felt this heat run through her, a sensation she heard about from married ladies and she remembered that they had said it meant they found the spot that would make you see stars. Isla normally didn't believe the things other people told her but the way she reacted when Bash had curled his fingers it seemed that it was the truth. Bash must have realized this because he did it once again and she let out a loud moan that urged him on. Bash curled his fingers a couple more times and then bit into the juncture where shoulder met neck and Isla saw white spots appear in her vision.

"Hey," Bash said running a hand through her hair knowing that they had to do this but also wanting to make sure she was alright.

"Hi," she whispered out of breath but felt amazing.

Seeing that she was okay Bash placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down to kiss her. He deepened the kiss as one of his hands moved to grip her leg and wrap it around his waist, her other leg following. Bash moved fast entering her in one swift move, feeling her lose her virginity and cry out in pain. Isla knew that he had done that while she was distracted and lose so that the pain would be lessened but it still hurt. The hand on her leg rubbed soothing motions into her skin and she felt the tears stop as she finally adjusted. She knew that this must be hard for him as well but he was being patient with her, kind even and Isla knew that she was lucky to have that at least.

"I'm okay," she again whispered breathless.

Bash pulled her back into a kiss as he moved slowly, gently until finally Isla was the one that became bold urging him on, to move faster. He moaned losing it as he set a faster pace, not rough just not gentle either. It seemed like hours until finally it became too much for Isla and she was filled with passion once again. Black spots filled her vision and the moans that made Bash lose himself. Bash removed himself from her slowly and pulled her with him to the side away from the small bloody spot from when she lost her virginity. He picked her up taking the sheet off and replacing it with one left by the maids. He did this quickly and it wasn't perfect because he only had the use of one hand but it would work. Bash set Isla down who was still kind of out of it and then he lay down next to her smiling when she curled up into his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What are you thanking me for?" Bash asked amused.

"Thank you for being patient and kind. I know from stories by other women that you could have been cruel and just did whatever you wanted because you are my husband but you were gentle," Isla said wrapping an arm around his waist and tightening her hold.

"No matter what happens with us I promise I will never force you to have sex," Bash said making a promise to her.

Isla felt the truth in his words and she nodded her head in understanding. She wanted to stay up a little longer with her new husband but she was tired and Bash was running a hand through her hair in soothing motions. That motion combined with the sound of his heartbeat was like a lullaby and she soon fell asleep welcoming the darkness safe in her husband's arms. Isla could only hope that from then on the future would look bright for them and if ever there would be darkness they would face it together. If only she knew what was coming for everybody.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am putting a warning up about sexual abuse in this chapter so if you don't like that or it is triggering for you please don't read this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

Isla and Bash did not receive an extravagant honeymoon like another royal or legitimate child would have and the oldest Stuart sister tried not to take offense to that. It was still too early to tell if she was pregnant as it has only been two weeks since their wedding but Henry does all he can to pressure them. Her husband does his best to reassure her but sometimes it gets to her, she liked the quiet life of the country and living in a convent and she was relieved her husband did not begrudge her that. She frowned when she Mary walk off to talk with her uncle privately but decided not to get involved yet.

"Who's that?" Bash asked coming up to place a hand on her back.

"Mary's uncle," Isla said coldly remembering how poorly Marie de Guise and her brothers had treated her.

"Oh but not yours," Bash more said than asked seeing the cold look in her eyes and realized that this man must have treated her like Catherine had treated him, like a piece of dirt on the ground.

"Yes and I pray I do not have to be alone with him," Isla said with a shiver remembering the looks he had given her as a child.

Bash saw his wife's reaction and right away knew that something must have happened to her as a child. He could guess from her shiver that he must have done something to her when she was a small child for her to be so afraid. He wanted to not only find out what it was but also strangle the man. Bash unfortunately knew that he could not so instead he vowed to make sure she was never alone with the man no matter what he had to do.

~Stuart Sisters~

Claude de Guise smirked when he saw Isla walking by herself along the corridor. While he cared about Scotland and his niece this girl was not of his blood and as a child she had been a pleasure to have for company now that she was a woman though she was even more beautiful. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him seeing the frightened look in her eyes.

"Darling Isla how much you have grown," he said with glee looking her up and down.

"Claude nice to see you. I am afraid I must go look for my husband," Isla said trying to escape but his grip tightened. Isla was afraid and she hated it because just seeing brought back memories of the time she spent with him, even though it had been short it had been horrible.

_Four year old Isla cried in her room as she mourned the loss of her father. She could not go to his funeral because of that stupid witch, Marie, and so now she was stuck in the castle in her room. Isla feared that she would be killed based on all the rumors going around and it just made her cry even more. The door opened and she wiped her eyes to see Marie's brother, Claude coming over to her with a strange smile on his face._

"_There is no need for the tears child," Claude said sitting down on the bed beside her. _

"_I'm going to die of course there's need for tears," Isla stated sadly. _

"_As long as you listen to me child you will not die," Claude ordered taking her hand and soon she became very afraid because this was not something that should be happening but she also knew that as a bastard nothing she said would matter because no one would believe her. Her abuse had began and it was not going to stop until she was out of the castle. _

"Isla there you are," Bash's voice said making Claude let her go and walk away with a smile.

Isla cried as her husband pulled her into his arms as she buried her head in his chest. She knew he would want to know but she didn't have the strength to tell him yet just like she knew he would want to make him pay. That action was not possible because he was Mary's uncle and her sister did not know the truth of what happened to her all those years ago. The only blessing for her had been that Marie had sent her away to a convent shortly afterwards so she did not suffer long at his hands. Even still this short suffering caused her to fear him and she knew that she would have to tell her husband.

~Stuart Sisters~

Isla was relieved when she was able to excuse herself from attending tonight's festivities especially given the visit of Claude de Guise and the attack of Scotland. It seemed that France was not holding true to it's promise and instead was just letting it happen. Mary was contemplating a marriage to Tomas which meant that her uncle would be here even longer. This idea made her sick and Bash knew instinctively almost that something was wrong with her so he allowed her rest. The door opened and she jumped but sighed in relief when she saw it was her husband, the man she loved.

"I don't want to push Isla," Bash started to say softly because he was worried.

"I know you don't but I need to tell you I'm just afraid you won't want me afterwards," Isla stated softly.

"There isn't anything in this life or the next that would make me not want you," Bash reassured wrapping his arms around her waist in comfort and while she didn't relax she also didn't push him away which was a win.

"After my father died Marie refused to allow me at the funeral. I was hiding in my room crying when Claude came to me. The short version is that he told me that as long as I did what he said I would live. He forced me to use my hands to relieve him sexually," Isla said with her eyes closed afraid of his reaction.

Isla felt his arms leave her waist and she let a sob out only to be turned and felt hands cup her face. The tears continued to fall despite everything but it didn't seem to matter for her husband because he had pulled her into a gentle kiss. That kiss conveyed to her that he still loved her and wanted her but it also told her that he would do everything in his power to protect her. Isla opened her eyes to meet his own blue ones and while she found anger she also saw love in them and he pulled her tightly to him as he tried squash the urge to murder Claude de Guise. One thing was for sure though, he would make sure nothing happened to his wife no matter what.


End file.
